Lizzy Salamandra
The Elemental Champion serving under Ignis, the Fire Element, she set the record for youngest Mo'Gal to ever become champion at the age of fifteen. Since then she's endeavoured to preform her duties to the best of her abilities and adopted a strict warrior code. Those who face her in battle quickly succumb to either the fierce flames or her deadly skills with a spear. Soldiers and warriors across the land go to her home in the Dessert Region to train under her. Skills and Abilities Lizzy is a Salamander, a race a Mo'Gal that are closely related to normal lizardmen and have many of the same traits such as skill at arms and keen smell and eyesight. One thing unique to them however is the flame that's usually burning along their tails that is fuelled by demonic energy. Using the flame on her tail, along with the other fire manipulation abilities granted by Ignis, Lizzy can light opponents and objects on fire. In their natural state however, the flames are harmless and even save to come into contact with. Aside from her natural skills, Lizzy has masted the use of several different weapons and can use them very effectively in battle though her spear is her weapon of choice. In addition, the her claws are razor sharp and make a good substitute should she find herself unarmed. Chimaera Form Unlike other Champions that become a hybrid of two different Mo'Gal races, Lizzy changes into a Fire Dragon, the race Salamanders are descendants of, and grows a pair of wings that allow her to fly. Though not as dynamic in appearance as other champions in Chimaera form, Lizzy is able to utilize a skill only dragon Mo'Gal have; Dragon Form. This ability allows dragon Mo'Gal to take the form of massive dragons, the form they originally had before the current Demon Lord took over, for a short time. In this State, Lizzy becomes a unstoppable force that can melt stone with her fire. Signature Moves Glass Weapon: Lizzy uses sand to make a weapon out of durable glass. She can remelt the glass into any weapon she sees fit allowing her to be very adaptable in battle. ''Vaporizing Rebellion Spear: ''A powerful spear attack that is a series of five slashes, each one enough to be a killing blow, while the spear is bathed in raging flames from Lizzy's tail. This move is even more powerful when Ignis adds her power to the fire. ''Omage Blaze: ''In Dragon Form Lizzy can call forth a storm of fire that incinerates everything around her. No physical defense can hold up to the heat of the flames. Personality Due to her warrior code and ideals for what a champion should be, Lizzy works almost nonstop to ensure she's preforming her duties to the best of her abilities. Though because of this workaholic attitude that she's had for over a century, Lizzy is viewed as a stick in the mud by some. Including her own Elemental Ignis who has to prompt her ever so often into taking some time to relax. Due to her strictness of herself, she tends to be slightly judgemental of others and pushes them to work harder. Which can put her at odds with more carefree individuals. Despite this, she has a warm heart and will do anything within reason to ensure the safety and peace of others. History Lizzy's life has been dedicated to becoming a Champion of fire. After archiving this at fifteen years of age, she then dedicated herself to improving her skills. Over the century that she's been a champion, she has trained many warriors, fought many battle, and improved the standard of living in the Desert Region Relationship Guide *(Ros ) - 'Big Brother' *(Diana Salamandra) - Mother *(Ignis) - Element she serves under Category:Characters Category:Non-human Category:Mo'Gallian